journeys_magnificentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
GODSSSSS All information from ''On the Pantheon: A Theological Study of Zamana, ''copies owned by Zephi and Sheevah. Written by Casakos DeMartine This book does a deep dive into the modern worship of gods and deities within Zamana. It essentially separates them into two kinds. There are the Major Deities, those who were present at the inception of the universe and who have guided it since. They inhabit and rule entire planes. Then there are Minor Deities. These gods and goddesses have been ascended to their position from mortality by one or more Major Deities. Some also were formed entirely from scratch by Major Deities. Major Deities Otia, Goddess of Life (Lawful Good) Worshipped largely by humans but also by many other races as well she is perhaps the most commonly known deity. Known also as the Risen One, the Breath-Bringer, and the Warrior of Life. Acolytes are known as Awoken, Priests and Priestesses are known as Dawnseers. Her long-standing enemy is Hathos. Beldur, God of Trickery (Chaotic Neutral) A largely gnomish god though also worshipped by some tieflings and even some goblinoids, he is the patron of pranksters and actors but also of charlatans and manipulators. Wukdite, God of the Wild and Nature (Neutral Good) Appears in most depictions as a large green tree with a broad contented grin hewn from the wood. Worshipped by many forest folk including the wood elves of Sylvion and firbolgs. A patron of rangers and druids and even some particularly conscientious farmers. Lem, God of Law and Balance (Lawful Neutral) A neutral grey entity possessing no clear gender who is often used to judge the souls of mortals passing into the afterlife to decide where their soul will be sent. The Crashing Blood, God of War (Neutral Evil) An ephemeral spirit made of blood which feeds on conflict. Worship of this deity saw an uptick in the DSK during the war. Bosbris, God of Travelers (True Neutral) A large blue-yellow humanoid with an eyepatch whose beard is said to form the roadways and passages all those who travel must walk down. Followed largely by merchants and others who live their lives nomadically. Cuzvian, Goddess of Luck (Chaotic Neutral) A woman covered in a checkerboard pattern, she is the gust of wind that turns snake eyes roll into double sixes at the last second in every poker game. She is the hand that turns a rifle at the last moment so that it will miss its mark. She is chance and chaos. She has been known to have flirtation for this reason with Beldur though their pairings have rarely lasted long. Hathos, God of Death (Lawful Evil) A sinking void of despair, the long standing enemy of Otia since the creation of the universe. Worshipped only by those who have become truly hopeless. Shebris, Goddess of Hatred (Chaotic Evil) A fiery female form of broiling fire and poison. There are few on the major pantheon with whom she has not taken issue, even amongst the other classically evil deities. Many of those who follow her don’t even know they are until they are consumed by her. Shebris.JPG Bosbris.JPG Otia-I.JPG Beldur.PNG Vahed.JPG Minor Deities Aethur, The Crystal Dragon (True Neutral) Overseer God of the people of Zamana. Is said to have breathed the stars into being. Thosdreath, The Starfather (Lawful Good) God of dwarves and of those who tend fires and forges. Those who follow the Starfather have a reverence for nebulas and stars as they are seen as the greatest forges that can exist on the material plane. In his mortal life, he was said to have defeated Karafel, an ancient evil of Zamana. Vavena, God of Fertility and Sex (Chaotic Good) One of the first members of the oldest professions in Zamana, they were a caring spirit throughout their life, defending those whose bodies were put in danger. They were ascended by Otia and Cuzvian for this work and kindness. Gitryx, God of Weather (Neutral Good) Was a lighthouse keeper in life, and saved hundreds of ships from crashing. For this service, he was ascended by Bosbris. Vahed, God of Work (Lawful Neutral) One of the first public servants to establish a functioning democratic system in Zamana and as such was ascended by Lem. Rinvan, God of Greed (Neutral Evil) Shebris tricked Lem into ascending this corrupt bureaucrat to godhood to help in her pursuit of chaos by sowing discord in the pantheon. The Pain Mother, Goddess of Suffering (some Chaotic Alignment) Very little is known of this deity who is worshipped exclusively by the Gith. Category:Homebrew Category:Neutral